pokebeachfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KniroAndTito3915
TIME HEDGEHOG TRON DOG ANYWAYS K OH MY GODDDDDDD LOL YEAH ALL THE SNORTS UPSILON HELP ME IM LIVING I'LL BE SCARRED FOREVER and when it's something like threatening to murder a princess "K" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) UPSILON WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY ARE YOU HURTING ANDRIC //clings to him// GODDDD JUST FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF HAVING A PLOT POINT next plot point? Let me guess: RIVER GETS HURT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) And if it isn't about River getting hurt, she'll find a way to make it about that! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHABAHAABBABAB OH MY GOD YEAH SO POINTLESS LIKE WAT K I STILL CANT GET OVER THAT SHE WAS SCARED OF HIM TO THE POINT OF TEARS //laughs// WAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ARE YOU THE SAME MAN I USED TO LOVE?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GREAT NOW SHES TALKING ABOUT RAPE BITCH THIS IS TOO DARK FOR SONIC UGH ANYWAYS YEAH so when River does demonic bloodbending upsilon completely forgives her. But when Upsilon protects her from being raped he's halforgiven? K This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL BASICALLY //she spends 45 minutes on a response trying to come up with a logical explanation// K YEAH LIKE JUST I CAN'T OBVIOUSLY NONE OF THIS IS CONTRADICTORY I mean I make things contradictory at times but this is annoyingly common and it's ALL ABOUT RIVER XD humbug WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow I only finished this homework like now k //acknowledges it's a plothole but still doesn't care// YEAH GODDDD EVERY SINGLE DANMED TIME IT'S JUST XDDDD RIVER GETS HURT XD THE KIDS GET HURT XD ANDRIC AND ELIAS XDDDD the a.bah chamleon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD andric can fly planes k IT'S BASICALLY LIKE DASH NOW THERE'S SO MANY SNORTS THAT I JUST LAUGH GOD HHHH granduncle elias visits! form form™ OH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD UNCLE GRANDPA the pizza guy HHHH >_> <_< makes me want to do something SUPER OH JUST LIKE HELLA FREAKING OH JUST TO LET HER KNOW HOW IT FEELS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH HE'S EVERYONE'S UNCLE AND EVERYONE'S GRANDPA BECAUSE THAT OBVIOUSLY MAKES SENSE having kestrel and astrid killed in a house fire … actually no that's too drastic maybe something else I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOUGH BUT I WANT HER TO LEARN A LESSON LOL WAT WAT DARK SIDE k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WH- THAT MAKES SENSE transitive dog LOLWHAT doge k YEAH WHOOPSIE That, or there's another snort thing but nvm I'll save that idea for later or somethang LOL NICE I don't know… probably Kestrel or we kill upsilon goddddddddddddddddddddddd obviously going to the dark side this is just a taste of her own medicine babe >:3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDD whoopie toots No I mean it's an idea but I need to get the lil KINKS figured out wh- KINKS k kink mink GODDDD yeah but i don't want to kill a shipping kid either I was thinking like Hyacinth just throws Upsilon off a cliff making River think he's dead making EVERYONE think he's dead LOL CONTRADICTORYSILON "river ur being too nice stop ittttt stop hugging me!!!!!!!" "i'll half forgive u" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) //makes adult snorts happen// "action" hhhhh OH MY GOD SHE WOULD, KNOWING HER never mind i don't think i could really do anything without it being "HAHAHAHA AND THEN ANDRIC COMES BACK!" but since everything is about river XD LOL YEAH BASICALLY did u c how i threw in the woman in thar ;)( A NEW EDIT? LET'S MAKEOUT! //smask smack// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) AND THEN THEY SNORTED IN THE BED!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAAHAH AAAAA A A A A A A HHHHH everything involves andric XD whatever I'm going to do that idea anyways because XD get serv'd XD wh XD GODDDDD OAKELY hipster boi kiss kiss fall in love <3 XD *shot* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) the first one dear but knowing kfg it would be the second one WHO IS BOO RADLEY OH MY GOD WHAT yeah seriously andric??? the rage XD hella hip //angrily throws pom poms in the air// wat OH MY GOD I ALMSOT FORGOT ABOUT XENIA THE HEDGEHOG I MEANT LIKE XENIA AS IN A PERSON I KNOW IRL BUT OH MY GOD AHAHA A AA AA A TOUCH I NEED SOMETHING MORE… *machete'd* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDD YEAH "HEY HEY HEY DID U KNO KESTRAAAAAL THAT UPPY'S D IS HELLA BIG MM?!" HHHHHHH H H HH H HH H HH H H OH WHAT THE HECK TO KILL A MOCKINGSNORT mockingjay YEAH IT'S WEIRD TOO BECAUSE THE XENIA I KNOW IS POLAR OPPOSITES TO XENIA THE SNORTHOG GODDDDDD french'd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:58, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDD HHHHH IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHING ABOUT UPSILON'S D SERIOUSLY even though senkicks don't even show it– BUT LIKE WHATEVER OKAY OH MY GOD WHAT I THINK I SAW THAT VIDEO ACTUALLY let's stick a camera in a honeycomb, see what happens GOD SNORTHOG HEDGESNORT hedge SWEEP'D LOL YEAH USUALLY I DO THE SUBJECT CHANGES BUT SEE SHE CAN'T TAKE WHAT SHE DISHES OUT SO SHE GOES AND LIKE "GO RIVER GO ON AND KISS HIM!" k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, October 7, 2014 (UTC) IT MAKES TOTAL SENSE THAT WERESILON WOULD BE BIGGER!!!!!!!! "just wondering because it might hurt XD" HHH H H H HHH HH HH H also, "8 inches" //upsilon's 3'-8"// LIKE WAT LOL WHEN YOU DON'T RETURN BOOKS SAME I'VE KEPT BOOKS FROM MY SCHOOL'S LIBRARY AND THEY DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT egypt x river AHA GET IT BECAUSE EGYPT AND DESERTS AND THEY'RE DRY AND THEY DON'T HAVE WATER AND RIVER!!!!! KABLAM!!!! LOL dish This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) AS WE'VE SAID BEFORE SHE CAN FIND A SEX OR DEATH REFERENCE IN ANYTHING XD AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UPPY'S D IT'S GONNA HURT WE'VE ALREADY CONFIRMED HE TAKES TOP IF HE HAS BIG BOOBS IT MEANS HE HAS A BIG D AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH SONICS WITH DS XD >_>" <_<" WOW REALLY LOL TIDUS LAUGH nicki minaj laugh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) NO YOU'RE NOT HALF-SHELTERED SHE FINDS DIRTY JOKES IN EVERYTHING HOW ID EDGE OF MY CENTURY EVEN DIRTY WHAT THE FUCK "MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF MY MOON" thnx deer ^_^" WH OH DEER NO SHE'S NOT EVEN BOOBY NOT LIKE XENIA EE BOOBS SILONIA HAS C'S AT BEST BUT THEN KFG'S LIKE "LOOK AT DEM TITTEHS SHE'S SO SEXY XD" K wana listen meri kurisumasu This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WAIT YOU REMEMBER "MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF MY MOON"? LOLWAT DID I TELL SOMEONE OR GODDDDD WHO IS VENKI WAT doom the hedgehog I DON'T KNOW ACTUALLY MAYBE??? MAYBE NOT??? WHO KNOWS LOL YEAH it sounds grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat YEAH EXACTLY LIKE BECH U HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK ABOUT SCARY "HAHAHAHHAA I HAVE EPIC POWRS!!!" OH THAT LOL YEAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I THOUGHT I SAID THAT LOL BECAUSE MY FRIEND AND I WOULD SING TO MULAN BUT INSTEAD OF "THE MOON" WE SAID "MY MOON" AND RANDOMLY BENT OVER AND HUGGED OUR BUTTS LIKE W-H-A-T ON THE STREET TOO IN PUBLIC SO AS PEOPLE DROVE BY THE HOUSE THEY JUST SEE TWO GIRLS HUGGING THEIR BUTTS oh my GOD that thing LOL "MY NEW CHARARER" doom the epic weavehog NICKI MINAJ EYES that's how hyacinth laughs dear ^o^ wH OH MY GOD WHAT "i'm a pacifist" "i told her to drown in her own blood" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:05, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THE BACKSTORY IS IMPECCABLE HUGGING OUR OWN BOOTS I MEANT HOLDING THEM NOT HUGGING HOW DOES ONE HUG THEIR OWN BUTTS fingernails on sonics feet ankles rage KAY <3333 GOD YEAH SERIOUSLY "I STILL LOVE YOU" //hours before// "SHE WAS UNSURE IF THE REAL MAN SHE LOVED WAS THERE ANYMORE" LOLWAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) DORA AND boots RED BOOTS GODDDD embrace yo booti <3 parentheses have a place but not on yo cheeks GOD I KEEP PRONOUNCING DOBLE AS DOUGH-BLAY INDENT SNORT WHATS YOU MEAN LIKE THE COLLAR BONES? DID SOMEONE DRAW THEM WITH COLLAR BONES OH MY GODDDDD "AND THEN THEY SCREWED XDDDD" no it was just push-ups This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD i think i know who u is talkin about baeb ;) //angrily throws pom poms in the air// I DON'T KNOW I GUESS BECAUSE ONE TIME I TYPED IT AS DOBLÉ AND LOL bublé OH OKAY HOW DOES ONE EVEN BREAK A COLLARBONE HE MUST'VE MEANT HIS NECK BECAUSE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HECKIE XDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH OH MY GOODNESS WHAT LIKE FRENCH KISSING? WAT FREAKING TIM ALLEN LOL yes u be ddEDEed u no live afterwdads AHAHAHAH LOOK HE ATE A CACTUS HILARIOUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OKAY IT SOUNDS TERRIFYING JUST SLIGHTLY salvador dali wh MELTING CLOCKS GODDDDD vines sml This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC)